Un regalo para Wendy
by Sly Schneider
Summary: Si le hubieran dicho que encontrar un regalo para una niña de trece años, sería tan complicado y que se despedazaría sus propios pies. Definitivamente no lo hubiera hecho. / Mientras que..un chico de cabello azul oscuro escuchaba todo desde la mesa de atrás y se amuraba en su propio asiento, celoso del responsable de enviar a ese peluche. - Siguió nuestro concejo - - Ya lo creo...


**Un regalo para Wendy.**

**.**

Doranbolt estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala en la que se reunían los de la guardia de el concejo mágico; y claramente no sabía que hacer.

¿Qué haría?

Estaban en Diciembre, el mes de la Navidad. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía a nadie con quién pasar las fiestas. Exceptuando claro, a su amigo Lahar, tal vez irían a beber algo...pero nada más.

...

¿Cómo estaría Wendy? Hace un tiempo no la veía y estaba algo ansioso por saber el estado de la pequeña...

...

¡Eso es!¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Le haría un regalo de navidad a Wendy, además le serviría para matar el tiempo. Era lejos lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en dos semanas.

Pero ahora venía el dilema...¿Qué le regalaría? Podría ser algo de acuerdo a su magia o un collar...

El moreno suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué demonios le daría? No tenía ni idea, lo mejor sería ir a dar unas vueltas por las tiendas, quizás encontraba el regalo perfecto para ella.

**Una hora más tarde...**

Si le hubieran dicho que encontrar un regalo sería tan difícil quizás solo le hubiera dado una maldita cadena con alguna diadema o algo por el estilo. Pero aunque sabía que le gustaría, no se sentía a gusto obsequiándole una cosa así.

Algo que le gustara a ella y algo con lo que el se sintiera cómodo al dárselo...

Quiso soltar un grito desesperado. Nunca antes le había regalado algo a alguien, excepto a su madre, ¿Qué haría? Se preguntó una vez más.

Pero algo sucedió. Unos metros más allá, iba caminando un grupo de chicos de Fairy Tail, según reconoció en sus cuerpos. Tal vez ellos podrían ayudarlo. Camino a paso rápido hasta ellos y presenció como ellos abrían los ojos sorprendidos ante su presencia.

- Ustedes son... - Doranbolt no logró terminar su frase porque fue estrepitosamente interrumpido por la chica rubia de el grupo, según recordaba, se llamaba Lucy, no estaba muy seguro.

- Moo~ ¡Natsu!¿Qué destruiste ahora? - exclamó con cierto tono de regaño.

- ¿QUÉ?¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada Lucy!- se defendió el de ojos jade mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Ya cállense - ordenó Erza, haciendo que a los otros dos les dieran unos terribles escalofríos.

- Doranbolt - dijo Gray como saludo. Este se lo devolvió asintiendo con la cabeza.

De fondo se escuchó la voz de Natsu diciendo algo de que Gray estaba todo un amargado ese día, a lo que el nombrado solo atinó a insultarlo, formando una pelea.

- ¡Silencio!¡Ya basta! - gritó Erza mientras los noqueaba bastante enojada.

El moreno solo observaba perplejo todo esto. Sabía que eran desastrosos y peleadores, pero...no creía que fuera tanto. Y después de todo nunca los había visto pelear entre ellos.

- ¿Qué decías? - pregunto Erza como si nada.

Doranbolt guardo silencio un momento, en un extraño trance. Cuando salió de este, vio a la pelirroja verlo con cara de "¿QUÉ?" (con mayúsculas y todo), aún estaba algo enojada.

- ¡Ah cierto! Lo lamento mucho, solo quería hacerles una pregunta.

- Adelante - sonrió Lucy posicionándose atrás de Erza mientras arrastraba a los otros dos sujetándolos de el cuello de la chaqueta.

- Bueno, verán, ¿ustedes saben que yo soy amigo de Wendy, no? - pregunto.

Las dos chicas asintieron frenéticamente, esperando a que siguiera.

- Y quería hacerle un regalo de navidad, pero no se que regalarle. Así que supuse que ustedes me podrían ayudar, ya que pasan el tiempo suficiente con ella - terminó de explicar.

Ellas le sonrieron abiertamente.

- Pues, lo único que tienes que saber, es que Wendy es muy simple para estas cosas, ¿verdad Erza? - dijo Lucy.

La nombrada asintió y contesto - Muy cierto. Wendy podría ser la niña más feliz de el mundo hasta con unos pinches que le sujeten el cabello.

El de cabello negro les agradeció y siguió su camino, buscando el regalo perfecto para Wendy.

* * *

><p>Tiendas, tiendas, tiendas y más tiendas. Ya estaba casi llegando a el final de ellas y aún no encontraba nada.<p>

Cerró los parpados y suspiró con cansancio. Se dijo que estaría bien descansar un poco y se sentó en una banca que estaba a un costado de la calle, apegada la pared de una tienda.

Se inclinó hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldo y por unos minutos se quedo mirando a el grisáceo cielo que cubría tal vez a todo Fiore (exceptuando algunos lugares, claro). Cayó en cuenta de algo, extrañado y se pregunto que ¿qué estarían haciendo los de Fairy Tail ahí? según tenía entendido su gremio estaba en Magnolia...

Rendido, soltó un suspiro y dejo caer su mirada hasta una tienda. Que tenía un curioso nombre a decir verdad.

¿Funny Bear?

¿Qué tipo de nombre era ese? Pues nunca había escuchado de esa tienda. Y tampoco recordaba haberla visto.

Echó una mirada a el mostrador que estaba a un costado derecho (desde su perspectiva), la tienda era color turquesa oscuro...

¿Pero que era eso? Se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos para tener una mejor vista (según el). Nada, no lograba ver bien desde ahí.

Con resignación se dejó llevar por sus pies hasta el mostrador. Y vio lo que le salvaría el día.

Un osito de felpa.

Era de tal vez...unos quince o veinte centímetros, de un color blanco más parecido a el crema y tenía una especie de corbatín azul. Tenía unos ojos negros y una sonrisa...algo enferma si la mirabas por media hora... pero en lo demás era perfecto. Y no creía que Wendy se diera cuenta de eso, seguro no se atrevería a mirarlo por media hora. Pero estaba seguro de que era inofensivo.

Entro a la tienda emocionado ¡Al fin había encontrado algo perfecto!

Detrás de el mueble que separaba a la "mercancía" de peluches de lo demás. Estaba una anciana, algo regordeta, bajita, de cabello violeta muy desgastado (estaba seguro de que antes tenía un envidiable y perfecto morado) y con una gran sonrisa. Una que le parecía demasiado parecida a la de el osito de felpa.

- Buenas tardes - saludó a la anciana y esta le devolvió el saludo.

- Igualmente.

- Disculpe, quisiera saber ¿Cuánto vale ese peluche? - pregunto indicándolo.

La anciana lo meditó un poco, como tratando de recordar su precio mientras fruncía el ceño. Su sonrisa volvió, al parecer lo había recordado.

* * *

><p>Estaba caminando por un pasillo de el concejo, iba de camino a la sala de los guardias y de demás empleados de "rango medio".<p>

- Doranbolt - escuchó que lo llamaban.

- Lahar.

- ¿En dónde estabas? Recuerda que debes de informar cuando saldrás - le dijo mientras miraba confundido el oso en la espalda de Doranbolt.

El del pendiente se ruborizó avergonzado. Demonios, lo había olvidado completamente. Ahora lo reñiría por diez minutos y no creía que sus piernas soportaran más. Había caminado por todo "el mercado" (como quieran decirle, porque yo no se como ponerle a esa especie de Mall) de Era, ida y vuelta; además tenía que proporcionar que tendría como unos ciento cincuenta locales. Y lo había recorrido hasta el final.

- Bueno... estaba buscando un regalo - respondió algo dudoso.

Lahar alzó una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Un regalo?¿para que querrías un regalo? - pregunto.

- ¿Ah? No, para mi no. Es para Wendy, ¿la recuerdas? - dijo el moreno.

Este lo pensó un momento y al parecer la había recordado, porque se le relajó el rostro notablemente.

- Vale, pero no le digas a los guardias y a los que no saben que son amigos. Podrían tomarlo de otra manera, solo tiene trece años - le sonrió ligeramente y siguió su camino.

Doranbolt maldijo. El tenía razón ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? últimamente estaba hecho todo un idiota impulsivo.

Soltó un gruñido y volvió en sus pasos. Seguramente a Lahar no le molestaría que fuera a dejarlo a su habitación, después de todo el fue quien le advirtió.

**25 de Diciembre - 12:09**

El de cabello negro había decidido que el no le entregaría el regalo a Wendy, pues el no podía ir por motivos de trabajo y otro más personal. Aunque para su suerte se había encontrado con la camarera de Fairy Tail, pues según le había dicho, andaba en busca de un último regalo que le faltaba, que le había dicho era para el maestro.

Así que en un impulso del momento le había pedido que le entregara el regalo de su parte a Wendy. La albina había aceptado gustosa, pero ahora no se sentía muy seguro de si entregárselo había sido lo más sensato.

Suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya en ese mes? Pues desde que se le había ocurrido regalar algo, la cuenta estaba ya perdida.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el gremio estaban en medio de una <em>especie<em> "Santa secreto", créditos a Mirajane, por supuesto.

Y todos recibían regalos (todavía no sabían de parte de quienes eran).

Wendy y Levy estaban ya llenas de regalos. Happy (claramente) le había regalado un pescado a Charle. Y digamos que Gray, Natsu y Gajeel no estaban muy entusiasmados con ello, aunque también le habían regalado algo a alguien.

Lucy recibió una llave plateada, un gran libro pero con páginas en blanco y aunque no sabía de quién era, también un collar con un hermoso colgante de una pluma pendiendo de la cadena.

Juvia tenía un nuevo y más moderno gorro azul, una chaqueta y un brillante par de aretes de unas gotas de agua azules (ya saben con una de esas colgando).

Levy tenía un hermoso libro de terciopelo rojo, que traía diversas historias en el (reducido por un hechizo para que no se viera muy grande y para que no pesara demasiado), otro libro más pero que era más como un diario, una pulsera con diferentes tipos de adornos en ella, como por ejemplo, colgaban un libro, dos plumas, unas gafas como las que tenía ella y una con la marca de Fairy Tail en blanco, todo de plata. Además otro pañuelo (no se como se llama esos que usa Levy) de color un color opaco, algo parecido a mercurio y... por alguna razón que desconocía y descolocaba completamente a la chica, una especie de muffin. Aunque se hacía una idea de quién era.

Como dije antes, todas las chicas habían recibido algo, pero pasando directo a Wendy. Esta había recibido un libro con hechizos que (según decía la primera página) solo un Dragon slayer del viento podía hacer. Una especie de cintillo de género con el diseño de el cielo (ya saben, las nubecitas y todo eso), unos guantes blancos con dos pompones colgando como adorno y otras cosas más.

La niña estaba teniendo una jovial conversación con el grupo de Natsu, aunque también estaban Juvia, Levy, Gajeel y los exceed. Mientras que Mirajane se acercaba con una sonrisa y algo en sus manos hasta la mesa de ellos.

- Wendy - llamó a la niña, que se encontraba conversando con las demás chicas sobre quién creían que les había regalado esas cosas. Y estas sin percatarse de que los chicos que estaban en la mesa sudaban por todos lados, a pesar de el clima que había en ese momento.

- ¿Si, Mira-san? - pregunto sonriendo.

- Te tengo un regalo. Alguien me lo entregó para ti y también dijo "que esperaba que te encontraras bien y que el no había podido entregártelo en persona por algunos problemas". Ten - le dijo la albina mientras le entregaba un peluche.

Wendy lo tomó emocionada, los ojos le brillaban tanto que hasta parecían lácrimas de luz resplandeciendo en la noche.

La camarera se fue de ahí con una sonrisa, dando por terminada su misión.

* * *

><p>Se dirigió a su espacio de trabajo, encontrándose con se hermanita, que estaba sentada en un taburete tomando algo.<p>

Lisanna se dirigió hacia ella con algo de cautela. Si algo sabía muy bien era que no tenía que cuestionar demasiado a su hermana.

- Mira-nee ¿por qué le dijiste a Wendy algo que él no te dijo?

Mirajane sonrió, casi complacida por la pregunta.

- Supuse por la duda en su voz al hablarme, que no solo quería eso. Así que deduje que si él se lo hubiera entregado personalmente, le hubiera preguntado como estaba - explicó la albina.

Lisanna la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que sienten los demás? - quiso saber ella haciendo una mueca.

Su hermana mayor soltó una risa y casi con gusto respondió.

- Un maestro nunca cuenta sus secretos.

Luego, se fue hasta el otro lado del bar, con el fin de atender a Max que había llegado hace poco. Mientras que dejaba a una perpleja Lisanna sentada y pensando.

* * *

><p>- Vaya Wendy-chan, no sabía que tenías pretendientes - sonrió Levy.<p>

- ¿Eh? Te equivocas Levy-san... además, no se quién lo envió - reflexionó la pequeña.

- ¿No tiene nada que te pueda dar indicios? - preguntó Juvia.

Mientras que los chicos miraban amenazadora mente al pobre peluche, Lucy solo sonreía junto con Erza. Ellas ya sabían quién se lo había dado a Mira. Y estaban orgullosas de él ¡Que había seguido el concejo de ellas!

- Hmm - Wendy inspecciono a el osito por todos lados. Luego se volvió a sentar rendida y negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno...por lo menos tienes tu segundo peluche Wendy - le dijo Charle tratando de animarla.

- Si Charle...pero- -la chica se detuvo de golpe y se acercó a ver la pata derecha (desde su respectiva) de su regalo.

- ¡Oh!¿qué encontraste Wendy-chan? - preguntaron las otras dos de cabello azul.

_¿Has estado bien, Wendy?_

_D._

¿Pero que era eso?¿Era la inicial de la persona?

Se preguntaba Wendy con una expresión calculadora en su infantil rostro.

Alguien con D...alguien que tuviera un nombre que comenzara con D...

¡¿Pero quién tenía un nombre con D?!

...

¡Doranbolt-san!

La pequeña se irguió de forma repentina, sorprendiendo a las otras dos.

- ¿Ya lo sabes, Wendy? - pregunto Lucy.

- ¡Si! - respondió ella feliz, a medida que se lanzaba a abrazar a el oso de felpa con cariño.

Juvia y Levy iban a preguntar quién había sido, pero las otras dos mujeres de ahí les negaron con la cabeza. Luego Lucy les indicó a los chicos de la mesa, que aún miraban con odio profundo al peluche.

Las dos de cabello azul suspiraron...ya le preguntarían más tarde. No fuera a ser que luego esos tres se lanzaran a matar a el chico...si es que lo era, claro. Pensaron.

- Ya, ya chicos - se escuchó la voz burlona de Happy de fondo -. Tengan, para que se tranquilicen - rió el pequeño, extendiéndoles un pescado.

Estos le miraron queriendo asesinarlo.

Y Lucy junto con Erza se rieron de ellos. Celosos de alguien que ni siquiera sabían si era chico o chica.

- Siguió nuestro concejo - susurro Erza orgullosa.

- Ya lo creo, ha hecho muy feliz a Wendy - contesto la rubia, de igual manera que la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabello azul oscuro escuchaba todo desde la mesa de atrás y se amuraba en su propio asiento, celoso del responsable de enviar el peluche que era el regalo de Wendy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente...<strong>

Una Wendy notablemente feliz estaba tirada en su cama boca abajo, mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire y reía de manera atontada.

Observaba a un hermoso osito de peluche de un color parecido a la crema. Ya llevaba veintitrés minutos y contando desde que hacia lo mismo.

¿Qué _"...seguro no se atrevería a mirarlo por media hora"_?

Tan equivocado que estaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Holiisss~ (seguro alguien poseyó mi cuerpo, yo no pondría eso...) *está en negación :p lel*<strong>

**Creo que...no me gustó :v pero BAH...**

**Ya lo escribí xd y no pienso dejarlo ahí hasta que el día de su muerte (el tiempo límite de fanfiction :v lol, si, todo esto lo hago en la misma página, por eso es que luego siempre tengo que andar re-escribiendo todo de el mismo fic xDD (solo cuando pierdo la cuenta :B) 3:)**

**No me gustó pero...ah que, da igual xd**

**Ciaossu eué**


End file.
